Kindom Bound of Honor
by Alan Wolfsheim
Summary: Zuko's heart is stolen by Sokka, who's heart was stolen at the war's end two years ago. Can they tie the knot without risking everything? ZukoXSokka please review.


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Avatar, the Last Air bender in the slightest. I think we all know that no one who owns the show would actually write and put it up on here.

Well, my first work. Ever. Hope I get some helpful reviews! (HINT HINT!)

This is set a few years after the war, so if the characters aren't perfect, oh well.

-----------------------------------

Zuko finally had everything he wanted. He had thought, way back, that he would stay true to his heart and find a fire nation woman to settle down with, once he had his throne. But once he had it, winning it two years ago at the wars end, he couldn't find a single woman that worked for him, that felt special to him. Then, at the last Nation Meeting, he was surprised to find his heart already belonged to someone, and it was the last person he thought he'd love.

His eye had found Sokka.

Sokka seemed to him perfect. He had great skin, a strong body, and the kind of free, adventurous spirit he looked for. And those blue eyes that seemed to trap you and hold you. He had felt the true power of those eyes right in the middle of the meeting.

"King Zuko, aren't you paying attention? Your people have asked for the help of the Water Nation to end the drought in the south. The water tribes cannot enter the border en-mass without your consent! Do we have your permission to enter?" The stressed Water Nation representative had practically shoved his face into Zuko's, breaking his view away from Sokka's eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah, right, sure, go ahead. Do what needs to be done." Trying to regain his composure, he sat straighter in his chair. Looking around, his eyes caught sight of Sokka, but the young man was no longer looking at the fire lord. Sighing, Zuko returned his attention to the meeting at hand.

-----------------------------------

Zuko had gotten anxious to go home. The meeting finished, he started to head straight for his ship, not wanting to waste time and risk unnecessary questions about his actions. Unfortunately, being in the earth kingdom's capital, he had no idea where he was going.

Hearing a sound around the corner, he decided to see if there was someone who could guide him out of this place. Rounding the corner, Zuko almost ran right into Sokka.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zuko cried out.

"Watch it yourse-! Oh! It's you!" Sokka stood a little stunned, his fist still raised from his first reaction of surprised anger.

"Hey, Zuko, how have things been over in the Fire Nation?" Aang and Katara had been following the eager Sokka, and now caught up on the awkward moment.

"Great, just great." Zuko tried to keep his eyes on Aang while he spoke, but they kept drifting to Sokka, who was also making a brave attempt to avert his eyes, but both were failing. "Well, uh, it's kinda strange to say this, but I have no idea where I'm going. Mind pointing out the way?" He had hoped for directions from someone else, but this would have to do.

"You don't remember the way to your own ship?" Katara laughed lightly, starting the whole group giggling.

Zuko laughed along through his teeth. "Yeah, I just never know where I am in these massive earth kingdom buildings." His eyes caught Sokka's again, and they both caught their breath, lost for a moment in each other's gaze. Somehow Katara and Aang saw, and both had the same thought.

_So, they like each other eh? _They thought in unison.

"Sokka, why don't you show Zuko the way, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company, and besides, there wasn't enough room on the way here. A second ship is coming, so you'll have more room to stretch out." Aang smiled, winking a Katara, who hid a smile behind her hand.

"Sure, why not?" Sokka replied, forcing a smile while looking down.

"Okay, so we'll see you later, bye!" Both Aang and Katara turned and walked quickly away, giggling to themselves.

Starting down the hallway, Sokka stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ceiling, whistling a tune to keep himself occupied. Zuko went into a brooding mood, frowning and keeping his eyes mostly closed. They both ended up loosening up, dropping the act and just walking side by side, though Zuko was still frowning. It just didn't make sense to him. Of all the people, why him? Why Sokka?

When they were a hallway away from the Fire Lord's ship, Zuko stopped. Not realizing he had done so, Sokka kept going for a bit before seeing that he was the only one still walking.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?" Sokka turned and stared at Zuko, his arms folded across his chest.

Zuko looked up into those blue eyes. _It's now or never Zuko. You know he doesn't normally come to the meetings. This may be the last time you see him. You have to try and explain your feelings, if only to understand them yourself!_

"I think…" Zuko swallowed, the words sticking in his throat like a stubborn rhino. "I think I…"

"You think you're what? Sick? Is that it? Is something wrong?" Sokka walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort Zuko without knowing he made things worse.

"I think," Zuko voice was barely a whisper now, "I think, that I love you, Sokka."

Sokka gasped, the words he had longed to hear finally being spoken. Zuko had begun to shake, and Sokka didn't know what else to do to comfort him, so he quickly grabbed him and held him close, resting his chin on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko froze, tensing in shock as his feelings were unexpectedly returned. Slowly his body unfroze, becoming comfortable in the young mans arms.

"It's okay Zuko, it's ok. I'm…really glad to hear that. I've waited a long time to hear it. In fact, I've felt the same about you for a long time now." Sokka whispered into Zuko's ear, a great weight being lifted from his chest. Zuko pushed away, not sure he was hearing right. He stared into those wondrous blue eyes and saw that same fiery passion he now felt reflected and returned.

"Do you really mean that?" Zuko asked, his heart beating wildly, shortening his breathing.

"Yes, I do. I didn't think it was real at first, but the more I thought of you, the more I felt that you were…right for me." Sokka smiled warmly, still holding Zuko within arms length.

"I…I don't know what to say. I'm still so confused…how do I know for sure if what I feel is love? I've never…never felt it before…" Zuko's eyes went back and forth, chasing his thoughts in his head.

"I think I know a way to see." And with that Sokka pressed his lips to Zuko's, kissing him as passionately as he could. Taken aback, Zuko struggled for a second, then gave in, embraced his feelings and returned the kiss. Closing his eyes, he got a surprise when Sokka's tongue suddenly slipped into his mouth. The sensation was maddening, heightening the sensation a hundred fold. Their arms wrapped around the other's body, they continued to kiss, not wanting the wondrous moment to end. Just as Zuko's hand slipped under Sokka's shirt, causing the young water tribesman to gasp, they both heard a voice off in the distance. (It was only down the other hallway, but to their passion clouded minds, it seemed like miles.)

"Zuko! Oh ZUUUUKOOOO! Where are you!" It was Iroh, worried for his nephew who was now half and hour late. The two boys sprang apart, wide eyed and blushing, thoughts of the kiss and what may have followed still in their minds.

Rounding the corner, Iroh spotted the two on complete opposite sides of the hall. Zuko began to walk toward his uncle, then stopped, feeling Sokka's eyes on his back.

"Just another minute uncle, I wish to be alone to give my thanks to the young water tribesman for escorting me here." Zuko spoke with enough authority that Iroh would know not to ask why. Shrugging, the older man turned back down the hallway, walking slowly toward the ship. Turning to Sokka, he was surprised to be hugged that instant by him. Sokka was now on the verge of tears. It felt to him as if his heart was being ripped to shreds. Zuko felt the same, but knew that right now was not the time to publicly announce his newfound love.

"I don't want to loose you! I just got you!" Sokka was beginning to cry, holding Zuko tighter as if doing so would stop him from leaving, even though he knew it wouldn't.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to. Look, come to the next meeting. I'll be thinking of a way to work this out. But until then," Zuko smiled as a small burst of flame shot from his fingertip. Sokka winced, letting go of Zuko, then stared as Zuko caught the strands of hair he had just singed from his head. Taking Sokka's boomerang, he cut strands of his own hair and gave them to Sokka. "Keep it close and think of me." With that Zuko turned on his heal and walked away, leaving Sokka standing and staring at the hair in his hand.


End file.
